Various data communication systems and networks are used to distribute content to users. These communication systems and networks include satellite systems and networks, cable distribution systems and networks, and terrestrial broadcast systems and networks. Content includes video data (such as television programs, movies and advertisements), audio data and various other types of data communicated to one or more users.
In many content distribution systems, users are requesting additional content, such as content that is specifically targeted to interests of groups of users. To meet these requests, content providers are seeking new content and new services that are of interest to users. For example, certain content providers desire to provide video content and advertisements that are targeted to users in a particular geographic region. In many situations, content providers want to provide this targeted content along with other “non-targeted” content being provided across a larger geographic region (e.g., nationwide).
One approach to providing targeted content in a particular geographic region includes replacing content on one or more nationwide channels with alternate content that is targeted to the particular geographic region in which the content is distributed. Different alternate content is inserted depending on the users to which the content is distributed.
Many content distribution systems utilize a combination of satellite data communication and terrestrial broadcast of data to users. Changing or replacing content in these content distribution systems requires proper handling of details such as synchronizing various data communication signals, properly removing existing content and inserting alternate content into the data stream.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a content distribution system and method that allows content providers to replace content with alternate content targeted to a particular group of users.
Throughout the description, similar reference numbers may be used to identify similar elements.